Still Around
by neryloreana
Summary: Since we had a bunch of time until season 4, I decided to make one myself... The ice queen is now in Storybrooke and she's heartbroken now that she lost what she loved the most, wondering how this would affect the town? And what about the girl that nobody knows? What would happen when they meet each other? A lot of questions and I hope I'm able to answer them all...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**So this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it...**

**It's gonna be about the 4th season of OUAT (I know this hasn't been aired yet but I wanted to give it a try)**

**So review would be apreciated and I would love if you guys gave some ideas you want to see in the story I'l try to put them as long as they don't change a lot of the story I want to make I think it'll be fine :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New things in town**

**Emma's POV**

I can't believe that the girl I brought is Robin Hood's missing wife! I'm sure Regina's not going to forgive me this time, she was finally finding her happy ending and I ruined it, I feel terrible right now.

"Thinking about the Regina issue, love?" Hook asked me as I sat on the stool next to him.

"You were right, I should have left her to meet her destiny" I told him looking at the family reunion as Regina left the café. I did really felt bad for her and it was my fault.

"Hey mom, look it's snowing!" Henry chirped getting near me and pushing me outside.

"Hey, kid, take easy, it's just snow" I told him laughing slightly at his excitement but when we got outside I noticed something weird about this snow.

"It isn't just snow! This isn't like the snow we saw in New York, it's different but I don't know exactly what it's different to be honest" Henry tried to explained grabbing a handful of the snow sheet that was starting to cover the pavement. That's weird, I look around and confirmed my thoughts. This snow just started falling and it's already covering the whole town.

"I don't think this is normal, it doesn't seem normal at all" I said more to myself than to Henry and then sudden realization hit me, this is my fault too. I don't know what this snow is but I'm sure that it isn't from this world, maybe the portal brought more than we think.

"Henry, I need to you to stay here, I need to see some stuff at the portal, ok?" I asked hoping he would hear me this time.

"Why can't I go with you? I'm not gonna miss something cool happening… Again…" he complained.

"It could be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt" I told him crossing my arms over my chest.

"But I can take care of myself, besides if you're there you can protect me" he tried to reassure me but I had a feeling that bringing him with wasn't a good idea.

"Let's do this, I'm gonna inspect the portal tonight and you're not coming and tomorrow you can spend all day investigating with me, well, if I find something to investigate of course" I proposed hoping he would accept, he seemed to be not so sure about what to say but he nodded.

"Ok, we can do it your way, see you later" he said giving me a hug and running inside.

As he entered the café, I made my way to the sheriff car and start driving to Zelena's house, wishing that my instinct was wrong. When I arrived I made my way to the cellar only to find the portal intact, it seemed like it never worked but somehow I was still thinking something happened here, I wonder why I can't make this thoughts leave my mind…

I left the farm still having this feeling that something was really wrong with all these weather changing. As I passed in front of the library I noticed something, well not something, someone. It was a girl with really dark hair, she was shaking and looking real pale. The weird thing is that I never saw her in Storybrooke. What if she's the one causing this? No, Emma she wouldn't be doing that to freeze herself to death, or maybe this is just a plan for me to get worried about her and then get attacked out of nowhere. Ok, now I'm being paranoid.

I ended this little argument with myself when I saw her falling to the ground. I got out of the car and ran to her, she was starting turning blue and I could see she was getting some frostbites. How did she get so bad? It isn't that cold. Well that doesn't matter, I put her on the backseats of the car and rushed to the hospital.

She was immediately hospitalized when we got to the hospital, she was looking real bad. Dr Whale said he never saw her in Storybrooke and I'm starting to get the feeling she isn't from the Enchanted Forest. I wonder where she is from and what she's doing here but those are questions that can only be answered if she wakes up.

"Emma you can go home, I'll call you if she wakes up" Dr Whale told me and I left.

When I got home, Henry was sitting at the table while talking with David and my mom was trying to get my brother to sleep.

"So, how did the investigation went?" Henry asked getting up from the table.

"I didn't find anything at Zelena's but I did find someone near the library" I told him pushing one of the chairs so I could sit down.

"Who?" my dad asked getting curious.

"That's the thing, I don't know who she is, I don't think anybody knows, nobody in the hospital knew her"

"Maybe she's on the book" Henry said getting up once again and went looking for the storybook.

"Was she okay?" my mom asked with a very sleepy Neal on her arms.

"To be honest, she wasn't, she was so pale and cold, I don't know how she got that bad because it isn't that cold"

"Do you know this has something to do with the portal?" David asked gaining my attention.

"I'm sure this has something to do with the portal" I told him as Henry arrived with the book in his hands.

"If she's from the Enchanted Forest, she's gotta be on these pages, right?" he asked opening the book in front of me.

"But what if she isn't from the Enchanted Forest?" David, eh my dad insisted. I'm still confused on how to call them. I'm so used to call them by their names is kinda confusing to call them mom and dad but I think I'll get used to that.

"I'm tired and all I really wanna do right now is get some sleep, Dr Whale said he would call me if she wakes up, let's get some rest and tomorrow we'll talk about this, all right?" I asked and they nodded and with that I went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :)**

**Yeah, I changed the name of the fic because the other one didn't fit the story at all...**

**Thanks for the 89 views!**

**Hope you like the new chapter ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Loony mess**

**Henry's POV**

I was awakened by the sound of some keys falling on the floor. I sat down, rubbed my eyes and look around. Nothing. I got up and went to kitchen where I found my mom looking for her keys.

"Behind the vase" I told her making her jump.

"Henry what are you doing up so early?" she asked getting her keys.

"I could ask you the same"

"I'm going to see the girl I found, Dr Whale sent a text saying that she woke up" she told me going to the door.

"Oh I want to go too, and you said I could help the investigation today" I said following her.

"And you really wanna go with me in your pajamas?" she laughed and that's when I noticed I was still wearing my striped grey pajamas.

"I'll be back in a minute!" I told her running upstairs and putting on some jeans and a sweater.

"You better put on a coat, it's freezing out there, it seems like it didn't stop snowing" my mom said entering the room with a black coat on her hand, I took it and we made our way to the hospital.

During the short ride there I appreciated the town, lots of snow everywhere. It seems like it continued snowing during the night. Anyways we arrived at the hospital and my mom went to see Dr Whale.

"Where is she?" she asked and Dr Whale took us to a room.

"Before you enter, she has some nasty frostbites and is right now recovering from hypothermia, but I must tell you that from what we saw, she doesn't remember who she is…" he explained.

"Is she like cursed?" I asked gaining a curious look from both of them "I mean like she thinks she's somebody else who was born in Storybrooke? Or she's really amnesic?" I explained myself better.

"She's amnesic" Dr Whale said but he seemed like he was holding something back.

"Spit it out Whale" my mom spoke making he surprised "What are you not telling us?"

"It's this thing, it's really weird to be honest, but she recognized me and some other people that work on the hospital…"

"That's not weird, that means she's remembering some stuff, that's a good si-" my mom tried to say but Dr Whale cut her off.

"No, that's not the weird part, the weird part is that she knew some stuff about us that it was impossible for her to know" he told us but when he saw our still pretty confused faces he decided to explain a little more "I was checking on her vital signs when she look at me and said _your ID says Dr Whale_, I was a little taken aback by her since I thought she was sleeping, anyways I told her that's my name and she shook her head and said _Oh but I thought your name was Victor, Victor Frankenstein_"

"Oh but that's normal, she knows who you are in your realm, that's not a surprise to anyone" my mom was really insisting on how normal this was but I noticed Dr Whale wasn't yet finished.

"No, but that's not all, while I checked on how she was doing we talked for a bit and the conversation ended up on us talking about my life on my realm and this is where the weird part started… After a while she started babbling about random stuff that I did, she was more talking to herself than to me, I didn't really thought about what she was saying, I thought that she was saying just a bunch of random stuff but then those random stuff ended up being stuff I did and that nobody else witnessed so it was impossible for her to know, she even talked about stuff I thought, not stuff I did, stuff I THOUGHT and she knew every single detail about it" he finally said leaving me really curious about this girl.

"And she did this just with you or-" my mom tried to asked.

"She has been doing this with every single person that has entered that room, but what's creepiest is that she doesn't notice that she does that, she just looks at the ceiling or outside the window or just a random point of the room and talk about our lives, and when she finishes talking about what we did or thought she looks at us as someone who didn't see us in the first place…" Dr Whale continued explaining, in my opinion he looks really creep out.

"To me she seems a little bit loony" my mom said opening the door.

"Eh, since you're going to see her, can you give this to her? It was the only belonging that we found in her stuff" Dr Whale asked us giving us a ring with a red rose on it, my mom took it and entered the room with me following her.

When we entered the room, we saw a girl sitting by the window, she had a long dark hair with some shades of red at the ends of it, she had some freckles over her nose and on her cheeks and her eyes were a mix between brown and green, more brown than green. She noticed our presence almost instantly and she turned to us.

"Thanks for bringing me here last night" she thanked my mom with a smile showing on her face.

"I wasn't gonna just leave you there!" she said approaching the girl "Eh, I talked with Dr Whale and I need to ask you some questions, since I'm the sheriff" my mom started saying then the girl turned to the window once again and talked.

"The sheriff, yeah it makes sense, princess Emma needs to take care of her people…"

"How do you know about that?" my mom asked looking surprised, don't know what's the surprise… Dr Whale told us she was like this.

"I know quite a lot, like you're the product of truth love, that little boy over there is you're son, he's the product of light and darkness, you're surprised about what I just said about Henry-" but she didn't get the chance to say more because my mom decided to interrupt her.

"How do, how do you know all this stuff?" she asked looking quite concerned at the girl, the girl stared at the window for a while and then she shook her head quickly "So?"

"So what?" she asked totally confused.

"So, how do you know all that stuff?"´

"What stuff?"

"The stuff about me and Henry!" I could tell my mom was starting to get pissed off at her.

"Oh dearie did I do that thing again?" she asked more to herself than to us "Look, I don't know what's going on with me, I can't even remember who I am but somehow I know who you guys are, do you have any clue of who am I?" she asked truly worried.

"No, at the moment we don't have a clue of who possibly you could be…"my mom explained returning the same look at her "There's really nothing you can remember?"

"Well, I think this is a memory or maybe it's just a crazy dream…" she started while looking at us waiting for a reaction.

"Go on, it might help us figured it out who you are!" I told her and she smile.

"I remember I was running through a maze with that silly red dress I was wearing when your mom found me and then I tripped falling down a hill and that's all…" she told us looking a little disappointed with herself.

"Don't worry, we're gonna help you" my mom said trying to reassure her.

We were now leaving the room when suddenly stopped.

"I almost forgot!" she said turning back to the girl "Dr Whale found this on your stuff" she said giving her the ring, she seemed truly happy when she saw it "Does this means something to you?" my mom asked looking at how smiley she was.

"It means, it means a lot… I'm not sure why but this makes me really happy…" she told us looking amazed at the ring but suddenly getting sad, maybe at the thought that she doesn't remember why the ring is so special to her.

"Don't worry, you'll remember" I told her giving her a smile, one that she returned and with that we left the hospital.

* * *

**Tell me what did you think and who you think this girl might be! **

**If you have any idea fr this fic, please tell me so I can add it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update but finals have been killing me...**

**And btw this one's gonna be really short (sorry)**

**329 views! Thank you guys :)**

**And like always, reviews would be awesome and give some ideas so I can see if I can add them**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The ice queen's mission**

**Elsa's POV**

"Are you really sure about this?" Kristoff asked me for the millionth time.

"Of course I'm not but do you have a better idea?" I asked him back starting to get a little annoyed.

"No but maybe a better idea will show up, you never tried this before and you're kind of losing control of your magic lately, do you really think this is safe?" he insisted with worry showing on his eyes.

"We both know that it isn't safe but we waited for too long, and now I know where he is, he can help us, I'm gonna bring her back" I told him with a reassuring smile.

"But what if he comes back and tries to get the kingdom under his domain again I ca-"

"Oh Kristoff save it, he's not coming back and if he does, you'll scare him away, now I really need to go, I don't know for how long he'll be on that realm"

And with that I left the castle and headed for an open area on the forest. I practiced for a while before trying it for real. When I was really sure of what I was doing I casted the spell and it worked. I can't believe it worked! The portal didn't appear right in front of me but it wasn't really far, I could easily spot it. I made my way to it and as I was about to reach I notice a girl dressed in red with really dark hair with some red colour on the tips of it, she was stumbling and seemed really weak. She was getting nearer to the portal, like she was being sucked in.

"Hey, get away from it, IT'S DANGEROUS!" I warned her but it was too late, she was teleported to another realm and who knows which one.

After I got over that recent event, I prepare myself for my own journey and hoped into the portal. As I arrived to the other side of it, I noticed my sudden change from a person to a weird looking blue liquid, I used my powers to return myself to my old me and made my way out of the cellar I found. Near the cellar there was a house but it looked like it was used not a long time ago and I don't really wanna gain attention right now. I went deep into the forest and noticed an old looking cabin that wasn't used in years. Perfect.

It's been a day since my arrival to this land, and it seems like the snow followed me. No, it didn't follow me, that would be stupid. I brought it here, like I always do. I wonder if Arendelle is having a nice summer now that I'm gone. I wonder if he knows I'm here.

I made my way to the closest mirror I found in this odd looking house. I tried to cast a spell that would show him but it failed. Well, there's no surprise there. I opened the window to my right and looked at the snow, hoping this would work. It didn't took long for the snow to tell me how was he. It seems like he's enjoining this snow day with family, I guess… So, he doesn't know I'm here, that's good, I think. That should give me time to think of something that would make him help me. He helped me once, he can do it again. I must still have something he wants, right?

I was going to close the window when the snow captured my attention. So it seems that the girl I saw falling through the portal is here too. That could be a problem, what if he finds her? I need to find her first. I looked at the snow again, waiting for an answer for my unspoken question. So it seems like she's in the hospital and she doesn't remember a thing. So I don't need to worry about her then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter yay! I couldn't wait to post this one, so here it is!**

**Btw thanks for the 442 views! You guys are truly amazing...**

**And I would really apreciate some reviews now because I really need some ideas about the stuff that is coming now, so pleaseeeeeee**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Not a normal****day**

**Unknown girl's POV**

It's my third day in the hospital and I still can't remember anything. Henry and Emma had visited me yesterday, Henry brought his storybook but sadly I wasn't in it. It's so annoying knowing so much about everyone and not even knowing my name. I looked at my bedside table and took the ring I was wearing the day I came to Storybrooke. I knew this ring meant something to me but what, why is it so important to me? Suddenly I heard the door opening.

"Morning" Dr Whale said entering my room.

"Morning" I answered putting the ring on the table and looking at him.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that you can leave the hospital now" he said and I was hit with worry, where am I supposed to go?

"Eh, I, I don't have, where to go" I explained.

"Actually, you have" he told me gaining a curious look from me "Emma got you a room at Granny's, she couldn't take you there because of some sheriff business but Ruby's gonna take you there" he clarified while a tall girl with a hair similar to mine with some huge green eyes came into my room.

"Hey, I'm Ruby" she said giving a smile "Your stuff is already in your room, and I brought you some clothes so you can change that hospital gown"

"But I didn't have any spare clothes besides the one's I was wearing" I told looking confused at the bag she just handed me.

"Yeah, I know, those clothes are already in your room, I bought you some clothes, think of them as a welcoming gift, I'll be waiting outside" she explained and with that she and Dr Whale left me so I could change. I looked into the bag and found a pair of black jeans, a baby blue sweater, a black leather jacket, some brown boots and a black beanie. I put them on and was about to leave the room when I remember about the ring, I grabbed it and left that room.

"Oh, I'm glad the clothes were your size" she said getting up from her sit with Dr Wale following her.

"The sweater is a little big but I like it like that" I told her stretching my arms.

"Now that you're leaving, I think you should see Mr Gold and see if he can help you with your memory issue" Dr Whale told me.

"Mr Gold?" I asked wanting a better explanation about this _Mr Gold._

"I thought you would know who he was, since you know basically everything about everybody"

"That's the thing, I know everything about the people who are in my presence, he isn't here so I know nothing about him, well except for the things you guys know or think about him" I explained.

"Oh, I didn't know that, well then I think Ruby can introduce you to him too, would you mind Ruby?"

"Oh, no at all" she said to him quickly turning to me "Let's go grab something to eat at the café and then we can go see Mr Gold"

We left the hospital and headed to where I was staying, it was a nice cosy room with a pretty view to a clock tower, well I think I don't need to worry about the time then. The little stuff I brought was on top of my bed, I decided to take a look at them, it was just clothes. I think I'll need to get a job or something if I wanna stay here, but I don't think I belong here.

"Hey, my granny made us some food, I bet you're sick of that hospital stuff that they call food, c'mon" Ruby's voice surprised me, I turned around and saw her on my door, I followed her and sat on table with her. We were eating pancakes with some hot cocoa.

"You should try some cinnamon on that" Henry said handing me the cinnamon while sitting in front of me next to Ruby. I grabbed it and try it, it was really nice to be honest.

"Hmm this is really nice" I told him taking another sip.

"Hey, weren't you and Emma investigating or something?" Ruby asked him looking with curiosity at him.

"Yeah"

"Then, what are you doing here?" she inquired him, I smile already knowing the answer.

"He's hungry" I said stealing his unspoken words.

"How did you?" he asked but realization hit him "Oh yeah, the _I know everything thingy_, right?" I nodded. He got himself some waffles and a hot cocoa and joined us again.

"So, what were you guys investigating this time?" Ruby questioned as he sat down again.

"The same thing as yesterday, the portal but if you want me to be honest I don't think we're going to get any answers from that portal" he told us "Oh I almost forgot why I was here in the first place!" he suddenly said getting all excited, he started ruffling his backpack looking for something. I frowned at him trying to read what he was thinking.

"Show me right now!" I told him getting excited too, gaining a confused look from Ruby.

"Why are you guys so enthusiastic?"

"Here it is!" Henry said opening the storybook in one specific page "I found her in the book" he told Ruby.

"Really? Then who is she?"

"I don't know" he said sounding disappointed

"But you said you found me" I spoke really softly while all my hopes were being crushed.

"Yeah, I found you on a picture on Cinderella's wedding, see you're that one in the golden dress" he explained pointing at a girl whose face was exactly like mine wearing a long golden dress.

"And do you have any idea of who can I possibly be?"

"I dunno, you're wearing a tiara, so you may be a princess" he said trying to reassure me.

"Or maybe I'm just wearing a tiara because I wanted, we can't be sure about that" I told him wondering why the hell was I at that wedding. I took another look at the picture and frowned.

"What is it?" Ruby interrogated noticing my reaction to the image.

"This happened before I receive the ring" I said more to myself than to them, making them confused "I mean, everyone is clapping on the picture and if you take a look at my hand what do you see?"

"No ring" Henry spoke noticing that too.

"And what does that mean?" Ruby asked still confused.

"At the moment it means nothing but it might mean something when we get more clues" Henry explained sharing a smile with me.

We continued our meals when Henry suddenly got up and brought a man with some mid-length light brown hair to our table who was accompanied by a girl with some piercing blue eyes and brown kind of reddish hair.

"So you're the girl that knows everything about everyone…" the man said, suddenly a lot of thoughts about him ran through my mind. Everyone looked with worry at me as I winced in pain, all those thoughts were giving me a huge headache.

"Are you okay?" the girl, whose name now I know it is Belle, asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry about" I told her then turning to Mr Gold "To how many realms have you been?"

"Quite a few gotta admit, so I see you don't know how to control the power you have" he said looking curiously at me.

"It didn't gave me trouble until now, you're a really complicated person" I spoke holding my head.

"Try this: get focused in only what you want to know" he advised me.

"I was trying that but the time you were in Wonderland is giving me a rough time"

"Then try harder"

I did as he said and in a few minutes the headaches faded away and I was able to concentrate on the person Rumplestintskin was in Storybrooke.

"So you don't remember a thing about yourself?" he asked now that I was calm.

"Nope, and nobody seems to know me, so I guess I'm not from the Enchanted Forest" I told him.

"I could work on a memory potion because I'm really curious about where did you get that gift to read so much about somebody's life"

Suddenly Emma came running through the door looking really pale, she looks like she just saw a ghost and in this town I bet that's not a surprise.

"What happened?" Henry asked getting up and running to his mom.

"Pan's back"


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been quite soem time since I last updated and I'm so sorry, it's just that I was having a rought time writing this one. The story on this one is pretty confusing and I had some trouble on putting my ideas on words. I hope you guys understand if you have any doubts about the plot on this one, you can tell me what is it on the review section or here (**** /NeryLoreaniinha)I'll answer everything.**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews and follows and I'm not going to bug you anymore, here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wonderland/Neverland's Story**

**Unknown girl's POV**

"What do you mean he's back? I killed him!" Mr Gold sounded really worried but I was more worried about the fact of him admitting he murdered someone and that someone happens to be his father. Well, I shouldn't be surprised about that, I mean he killed a lot of people now that I think about it.

"Well, it seems like he decided to come back from the death to make us a surprise because he was wondering in the woods!" Emma told us sarcastically.

"Is he still in the woods? Is anybody with him?" Ok, Mr Gold was literally freaking out about the fact of his dad being back.

"David and Hook are with him…"

"That's useless against his magic! If he's back he used some dark magic and your daddy's sword or your boyfriend's hook aren't going to help us!" He was now standing, Belle putted her arm on his shoulder trying to calm him, something that she achieved.

"I think we should discuss this later and follow Emma so we can see Pan" Belle spoke, and everyone seemed to agree.

"Wow, they're really worried about Pan" Henry whisper to me as me, him, Emma, Belle and Gold were making our way to the woods "I mean, they're not even bothering about the fact of us tagging along with them"

"Wait, we shouldn't be here?" I asked him utterly confused.

"Normally my mom would say _stay here, it's too dangerous_ or something like that, you thought it was totally ok?"

"Now that I think about it, I was a bit receptive about the idea of coming but something told me to come, like a voice in my head… You may be thinking I'm a total freak right now, right?" I whispered back chuckling at myself.

We quickly came into a clearing where we find Prince Charming and Captain Hook in person sitting on a rock with a boy looking quite frustrated walking around.

"Already told you Pan, not gonna fall in your games, not anymore" Charming was exclaiming gaining an exasperated sigh from the boy who happens not to be Pan but it seems like I'm the only one noticing that.

"How did you come back?" Gold asked putting Belle behind him in a protective kind of way.

"Before I say anything, who do you think I am?" the boy asked stopping on his tracks and looking at Rumple with a curious look.

"Oh Father, I don't have time for this games"

"Father?! What the hell is wrong with you people?! First, this guy and his daughter start calling me Peter Pan and now you're telling me you're my son?!" anyone could tell he was pretty freaked out.

"But that's who you are, Peter Pan, Rumplestilskin's father" Henry told him a little reluctantly.

"No, he's not" I told Henry catching everybody by surprise.

"Then who is he?" Gold asked me not with disbelieving in his eyes but with curiosity.

"He's the hatter"

"THANK YOU!" he thanked me a little too loud for my liking "That's what I've been trying to tell to this guys over here" he said pointing at the prince and the pirate.

"But… But you look exactly as Pan and it's impossible for you to be the hatter, Jefferson is the hatter" Emma stated the obvious, then turning to me "How?"

"Jefferson is the mad hatter, while Tristan over here was known just as the hatter, not the mad hatter, just the hatter for the White Queen's court, am I right?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah she's right…"

"Then what are you doing here, mate?" Hook asked getting up from the rock.

"Cheshire sent me here, I think I should be looking for something but then this lady in a blue dress showed up said some funny words, she made the snow surrounded me and minutes later you guys were showing up"

"Wait, a lady made the snow surrounded you?" Emma asked and he nodded "It might be the same person that made snow came over Storybrooke"

"Thank you captain obvious" Henry told her turning to me "Can you see any images of her in his memories?"

"I can try" I focused on him but his memories were distorted, they were all blurry and I could really tell any faces on any recent events, or from when he was at Wonderland. To be honest the only clear images I can see is his time locked in Neverland hourglass "However did this, knew what was doing, I can see her face, is blurry"

"Well she didn't knew what she was doing, if she knew he wouldn't remember ever seeing her" Mr Gold corrected me.

"So we're looking for a witch dressed in blue who hasn't practised her spells?" Hook asked .

"Yeah basically" Charming said getting up from the rock and joining the group.

We decided to go back because the temperature dropped real low out of nowhere. Maybe this sudden change on the temperature is also her fault. Anyways, we made our way to Granny's surprising a lot of people with Will's presence since everybody thought he was Pan. We had a rough time trying to convince grumpy it was not Pan.

We were now all sitting trying to find clues that would led us to our witch. I decided to order some hot cocoas for everyone so I went to the counter and ordered. Quickly, Mr Gold was beside me.

"So, The Dark One is gonna help me bringing some drinks to his beloved family?" I asked in that loony voice to no one in particular and he snapped his fingers in front of my face "Ah?"

"Yeah, it didn't seemed like you"

"What are you talking about?"

"Since you're not really used to having all the power you're having right now, sometimes you split into another personality"

"Oh, that explains a lot…" We stayed in an awkward silence for a while, we didn't really have nothing to talk about. Well, except for me. I was thinking exactly about what I wanted to talk about but I was fighting those thoughts back, until I got tired and said "You should tell her you know"

"Uh? What are you talking about?" he asked trying to sound confused but he knew what I was talking about.

"The dagger, she's gonna discover sooner or later, I think is better is she discovers by you"

"Look, I would thank you if you stopped looking into my thoughts or at least keep what you see to yourself, ok?" he told me grabbing some mugs and going back to the table.

I stayed still looking at the mugs, I was just trying to help. I grabbed them and went back to the table.

**Third person's POV**

Tristan as the girl said it was the hatter for the White Queen's court, or at least he used to be. He used to live in Wonderland during the White Queen's reign.

One day, he was supposed to deliver the new hat he made for the queen, she was supposed to receive a very special guest and wanted a new hat to make a good impression. After he gave her the hat, he left and that's when his shadow or the thing he thought it was his shadow ripped itself apart from him. That shadow grabbed him and took him to an island. Neverland.

He soon discovered that his shadow was torn apart from him a long time ago during his sleep. The night he had the nightmare in which he was choking on nothing. That nightmare was caused by his shadow being ripped apart from him. Who was causing this? Neverland's shadow. Yeah, Neverland had a shadow, more like a guardian. The shadow needed to find a guest. She was weak, the island was weak, its magic was fading slowly. The shadow needed shelter. She would live on the guest until Neverland's true ruler shows up at the island.

It seems like the true ruler of Neverland decided to show up on that day. As the shadow released herself from Tristan's body he didn't died because Neverland needed him. Neverland's shadow grabbed him and took him to the second star to the right. They went on the direction of a skull like rock full with caves.

As the shadow let go of Tristan's body, he quickly got up and asked.

"Why am I doing here? And where is here? And what the hell are you?" we could tell he was freaking out.

The shadow explained itself without saying a word, it invaded Tristan's mind.

"Neverland? But I thought Neverland stopped existing… Anyways, you're back here, that doesn't explain why did you had to brought me here too!"

And once again the shadow answered without saying a word.

"What do you mean I'm going to help the guy that's going to rule the island?! I don't wanna stay here! I'll find my way home!"

But the shadow had other plans, Tristan was now looking for a way out when he got caught on an hourglass and slowly he turned into sand filling it. It seems like the new ruler needed his youth, and the hourglass would represent exactly that.

Neverland's new ruler needed youth to save the island. He needed to find the truest believer and win his heart to save the island. So until then, he would feed himself from Tristan's youth, gaining his looks, voice and pretty much everything else except for his memories.

When Storybrooke's crew came to the island to save Henry from Pan and when they finally defeated him, they released Tristan and at the same time, his shadow. When the shadow found him, it took him back to Wonderland before morphing with him again.

Tristan noticed they were a lot of changes in Wonderland. He asked around for the White Queen and he discovered she was murdered by Cora, the Queen of Hearts. Cora. He heard that name somewhere else. Then he remembered, Cora was the special guest the Queen was receiving the day he was kidnapped.

Yeah, Cora was visiting the Queen that day. And after that visit she took over the kingdom. She ripped the White Queen's heart and crushed it. Little Alice was the only one to see what happened and Cora threatened of doing the same to her if she opened her mouth. So Alice kept quiet. She was too scared to do anything. Nobody was happy with Cora's reign but everyone kept quiet and smiled. Everyone thought Alice was a traitor since she was the only one who did receive some attention from Cora, like in a mother kind of way.

Alice disappeared and Cora got meaner. She was cutting people's head just because she felt like it. When the king tried to say something, she just turned to face him, smile and said "Alice was like a daughter to me, you don't know how hard it is to lost a daughter". But the true was that Alice ran away. She faced Cora and left. Cora was hoping that killing these people would caught Alice's attention and bring her back but that never happened, so Cora gave up.

Then a stranger came into Wonderland, he ended up being the hatter for the Queen of Hearts. People came to see him, thinking it was Tristan who came back but they were wrong. This hatter was just a man trying to get back to his daughter, his endless tries to have her back turned him mad.

Anyways, enough with Wonderland's backstory, Tristan came back and didn't saw a lot of familiar faces but then he bumped into an old friend. Cheshire.

She explained everything that happened quickly to him. How the White Queen was murdered. How Cora took over the kingdom. How everyone hated Alice. How Alice disappeared and Cora did too after. And now the kingdom is a chaos, there's nobody in charge and is just a huge mess. He couldn't believe that much happened when he was gone. He couldn't believe the queen was dead or that Alice was a traitor. He never really trusted her but he had his reasons, she was very similar to the girl described on the prophecy.

The prophecy for those who don't know about it, talks about a girl who will come to the kingdom gaining the hearts of everyone and will take down the White Queen. Tristan always thought it was Alice. She came out of nowhere because Horace left one of his holes opened and she fell through it. Everyone adored her, even the queen. Tristan tried not to but he ended up liking her. He warned the queen about the prophecy but the queen said that if that was her destiny there's nothing she can do about it. But he didn't, he never got too close to Alice afraid she was the girl from the prophecy. He decided to stay near, watch her, make sure she wasn't planning anything. He ended up crushing on her, but he never said a word about it. He was too scared that she could take over Wonderland at any moment.

But now he knows it wasn't her the girl in the prophecy, it was Cora. She came out of nowhere and gain everyone's heart, like literally she could just grab the hearts and rip them from the body. And all this time he thought it was Alice. And now she's god knows where, I mean if she is still alive.

Fearing the worst he asked Cheshire for her and Cheshire eyes lighted up. She knew where Alice was, but was too scared to go there and ask Alice to come back since Cheshire said some awful things to Alice the last time they met thanks to all Alice traitor thingy that was going around. But Tristan said immediately that he would find her. So, Cheshire took him to Horace who opened a hole for him to travel and there he went.

**Tristan's POV**

I went into the _rabbit hole_ as Horace likes to call them since they look like rabbit holes or maybe because he just likes rabbits, I never really asked. Anyways, I looked around me and all I saw was white cold snow, everywhere. It's not going to be easy to find her here, that's for sure. I started walking when a woman appeared in front of me.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna let you ruin this for me" were the words that left her mouth and then with a swish of her hand I felt a sudden cold on my face, when I looked again, she was gone. Now I just need to, wait what was I supposed to do?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I just want to help**

**Rose's POV**

After the little reunion we had at Granny's, it was decided that we should investigate the woods on the next day, see if we can find any clue about the witch that cursed Tristan. We also decided that we should get a name to call me until I remember who I am because is getting boring the "hey kiddo" or "you there". Henry decided that Rose was a name that fit me, mainly because of the ring I'm always wearing. So for now, I am Rose.

Oh and talking about that ring, Tristan seemed to recognized it from somewhere. Henry thinks we knew each other but I don't see how because the only realms he was at were Wonderland and Neverland and we only know I was at the Enchanted Forest for Cinderella's wedding. Can't wait to get my memories back, this thing about knowing nothing about me is so frustrating. I bet Tristan is as frustrated as me because he came here with a mission and now thanks to that witch he forgot about it. Sadly I can't help him, the spell blocked his memories, and even if I try I can't see them clear.

As everyone started leaving I saw a woman walking quickly outside, she had her face stained with dried tears. I couldn't help but felt worried, I focused on her and quickly I discovered who she was. I ran over to Henry and Emma.

"Uh I think is better if Henry spends the night with Regina" I told them and they looked confused at me.

"We haven't see her lately, and I think we should like talk to her about it before showing up there out of nowhere" Emma told me frowning a little.

"Oh believe me, Henry making her a surprise will surely cheer her up" I told them showing worry on my face and they nodded.

After everyone left, I went back inside and saw Tristan there and then realization hit me. He doesn't have where to stay. I went over to the booth where he was sitting.

"Uh, do you know where you going to stay?" I asked feeling a little awkward.

"Yeah, I'm staying here at Granny's, Ruby is looking for the key for my room" he answered giving a huge smile. Wow, this guy surely is pretty happy for someone who doesn't remember why is here in the first place.

"Eh you said Cheshire sent you here, right?" I asked remembering what he said earlier.

"Hmm yeah, I'm here thanks to her and thanks to Horace too"

"Oh right the one with the rabbit holes. And do you think you can like uh, I don't know talk to them from here? Like asking what were you supposed to do?"

"Maybe I can but I don't have magic to do that" he said frowning.

"Emma has and so does Mr Gold, maybe they can help you?" I said trying to make that smile that he showed earlier come back and it worked.

"Yeah, you're right. May I ask you why you try to help people that you don't know?"

"What do you mean?" I asked not understanding what he meant by that.

"You helped them understand I wasn't who they thought I was and now you're helping me on finding a way to remember what I was supposed to do, and I also noticed how worried you got when you saw Henry's other mom passing by…"

"I don't know I just really worry about the people surrounding me, it hurts me to see them sad" I explained the better I could.

"I met someone like that before"

And the conversation ended there since Ruby came with his keys and we left to go to bed.

On the next day, I was waked up by someone knocking on my door. I opened it to find Henry.

"Why aren't you ready, go get dressed we're going to the woods now, everyone's eating breakfast and we're waiting for you" he rushed me and I closed the door.

I went over to my closet and grabbed some clothes that used to be Ruby's clothes but now they were too small for her. I ended up wearing a cream sweater, with some black leggings, a pair of boots, a jean jacket and also a red beanie.

I went downstairs and met the whole crew eating breakfast, this time Regina was joining us. She seemed a little better than last night, I'm glad. After everyone ate, we went straight to the woods and go in groups of two. Henry and Regina. Mr Gold and Belle. Charming and Snow. Hook and Tristan. Me and Emma.

We went on for a few minutes but all we saw was snow and trees. I got tired and stopped sitting down on a rock.

"Emma, you can go on, I'll stay here for a little bit" I said taking a deep breath. She looked weirdly at me but nodded.

"Ok, just don't leave this place, I'll be back in a minute" and with that she left.

I got restless after a few minutes and that's when I got hit by some thoughts. I was pretty sure I hadn't met this person yet and when I saw a memory from Tristan getting hit by a spell, I understood with who I was dealing with.

"Emma!" I shouted getting scared.

"There's no need to call her" a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a woman in a blue dress. She was quite tall, pale and had this huge blue eyes and a beautiful braid falling over her shoulder.

"You were the one who made Tristan forget why he was here" I faced her getting up.

"Yes, it was me but I only did it because he was going to ruin my only chance to get my sister back" she told me with tears forming on her eyes. I felt so bad for her but once again she could be trying to trick me. I tried to read her thoughts again but this time it wasn't working, she was blocking them.

"How do I know that what you're telling me is true?" I insisted taking a step back.

"Well, that's the issue, you don't know, you have to trust me" she said sticking out her hand for me. I thought about it for a bit and looked into her eyes trying to read her thoughts and failing miserably. I started shaking my head and stepping back.

"Please" she said and her voice cracked in a way I recognized, my voice used to do that a long time ago and quite a lot. I decided to go with her, I wanted to help her.

"Rose, get away from her!" Emma shouted coming into my view and the other were following her.

"I'm sorry Emma, she needs me" I smile sadly at her and grabbed the woman's hand

"NO!" Emma shouted running in my direction but I was sucked into some kind of spiral, I closed my eyes real tight and when I opened them again we were in a cottage.


End file.
